Sentinel Short Skits - Keyboard Broke
This Sentinel Short Skits is not too random. Characters * The Sentinel * King of Galjira * Narrator Background In the vastness of the omniverse, there are many things we could not answer. What lies in each universe is anyone's guess. But, there is one who knows what's inside all of them. The eternal watcher of The Plain Lands, the Titan Prince, The Sentinel. The Sentinel has observed all universes since he existed. Every event, exploit, and destruction does not escape from his sight. Though he does not actively participate in the chaotic conflicts, as a Titan Prince, he is one of the most powerful beings ever known. '' ''His eyes are set on an individual known as the King of Galjira... who he deems to be interesting... King The King of Galjira is a powerful being who rules 2.5 million multiverses. His power is beyond his race's reach; one Galjira only has control of 10,000 multiverses. The King's domain empowers his body, as he absorbs their life-force to achieve godhood. He believes that he is unstoppable and seeks to rule more. He stands from his throne and prepares a speech that would echo through the Omniverse. "I, the King of Galjira has achieved a power above all creatures in this Omniverse. My strength is infinite and all resistance will be crushed if they dare to fight back. I hold over many multiverses, all chained to my body, giving me godhood. But now, I seek for more! I am immortal! I will destroy the status quo! I challenge the invincible! I WILL DEFEAT THE TITAN PRINCES!" His speech is responded by silence. "COME HERE! SHOW YOURSELVES! I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO A FIGHT! ARE YOU ALL SCARED OF ME?! I COMMAND YOU TO-", his rant cut short by his sudden disappearance. Fight The King finds himself on an open land of green. A small hill with a hut overlooks a blue lake and a river flowing calmly. He looks above and sees a white cloud in the shape of an arrow pointing towards the lake. The King hesitates for a moment before he finally moved from his spot. Upon reaching the rim of the lake, he sees a person in gold and silver armor watching the horizon in front. '' The person noticed the presence of the King and turned towards him. "So, you have finally arrived. The King of Galjira, ruler of 2.5 million multiverses". "You must have listened to my grand speech. Yes indeed I am King of Galjira, ruler of 2.5 million multiverses... and counting. But I don't have time to waste here. I need to fight them". The King looks towards the horizon but sees nothing but darkness. "Are you not interested in this universe? That lake contains mystical powers that grant people... powers beyond infinity.", the person asked King, trying to tempt him. The King of Galjira looks at him, interested in what he said. "Is that true? The power beyond infinity?". "Mmmyes". The King dips his hand into the water before he pulls it out. He suddenly felt a painful sensation as his hand starts to glow, the power going inside him. Then it stopped. The King looks towards the person again, confirming his suspicion. "You... you are not human are you? You are a Titan!". The titan giggles at his visitor's sudden realization. "Not just a Titan, a Titan Prince.", he said as his back faces the King, insulting him. "The Titan Prince, The Sentinel. Welcome to our homeworld, King of Galjira". The King has finally got what he wanted, a Titan Prince. But his goal is to defeat him so he rushed forwards. The Sentinel merely passed by, walking towards the center of the lake, where he would be out of reach. "You coward! Come here and fight me! How dare you mock The King of Galjira!". The Sentinel is amused by the King's anger and tossed a pebble, which was responded by a beam attack from the King. The beam was absorbed by The Sentinel's body, who turned it into another pebble. "Let us talk about you, King of Galjira. Go ahead and charge your strongest attack, but you must respond to our questions.", The Sentinel said as he holds the pebble tightly. "Shut up you weakling! I hold more power than any of your kind combined!", he said as his golden lines start to run through his body towards his arm, clearly amassing power for a great attack. The Sentinel looks at him with an amused face and teleports both of them towards where the King was. "Do tell why. I am interested". "You only rule '''ONE UNIVERSE!' ONE! 'While I rule over-" "Two million five hundred universes? Did you know that multiverse means two or more universes that are connected somehow? Thus "multiverses" don't exist. Only universes". The King is now infuriated. "I defeated the New M******ic Gods while you all were dealing with weaker things!". "That is because such things are as trivial as your existence and not as interesting. Have you noticed that your writer got banned?". "What writer?! Don't talk nonsense to me!", he said as his body starts to turn black and his arms start to outshine the stars. The Sentinel whispered to himself on his opponent's lack of self-awareness. The King has finished charging for his attack and aims towards The Sentinel. "'TAKE THIS! BRIJUX OMNIVERSAL BEAM!", the King shouted as he fires a bright beam from his arms. "Did you know that there can only be one omniverse in-" his sentence was interrupted as the beam hits him. A few seconds later, the beam dissipates and The King of Galjira's body starts releasing some sort of energy. He looks to where The Sentinel is and smiles, believing he killed him. Then he got hit by a pebble and realized that he might be alive. The Sentinel is unharmed. "Did you know, we are immune to such childish powers? Our power is to render magic useless and your attack and any other attack for that matter counts as one? Why?", the Sentinel asked The King for an answer as he closes in and whispers to his ear. "Because our writer uses your writer's logic. It just can". The King futilely punched The Sentinel to no effect as the latter pushed his hand towards the King's forehead. He then ripped off something from his head. "Everything you have: your memory, powers, and authority, are all ours now". The Sentinel returned to his realm, entered the hut, and placed a book on his shelf. He then goes to the lake once again to view the blue horizon. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:THIS IS TERRIBLE Category:Things that are not actually cringy Category:This is what happens when you attempt to make something UNIRONICALLY stronger than the Princes.